A Tale of Two Broken Hearts
by JDepp4ever
Summary: After Victoria turns him down, Barnabas feels like there's nothing in this world worth living for anymore. That is, until he finds Julia. Starts out light but rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I don't own Johnny Depp or Helena Bonham Carter (or else there'd be a hell of a lot more Barnalia in the film).

**Note:** So yeah, this is my first fanfic on here! Anyways, I wanted to make this a bit fluffier to begin with, but don't worry, you guys'll get your smut soon XD I hope you like it! Reviews are definitely welcome.

* * *

It all happened too fast. Barnabas Collins, infamous playboy, millionaire and vampire had just saved his great nephew from a collapsing disco ball. He hadn't thought twice about using his incredible vampire speed to push young David out of the way. The only problem: he was now standing aflame in the middle of the family room. He looked to his left to see Elizabeth staring at him.

"Barnabas…you're on fire." She stated.

Barnabas opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when he saw Willie running towards him with a bucket of water. As soon as the water splashed over his face, he re-opened his eyes to see Victoria staring at him as she never had before. She had fear and confusion in her normally vibrant, blue, happy eyes.

"Victoria…" He whispered as he reached out his hand for her soft skin that he longed to touch.

Right as his long bony fingers were inches away from his face she turned away. _His_ Victoria turned away, and ran. He watched as her fearful eyes ripped away from his and her legs sprinted as fast as they could down the hall.

"Victoria!" He called again, racing after her.

"Leave me alone!" She exclaimed as she ran even faster.

"Miss Winters, please! Let me explain!" His voice echoed down the hallway.

Suddenly Victoria whirled around. "What, Barnabas? What could you possibly have to explain? The fact that you're a _vampire_ and haven't told me? You lied to me, Barnabas."

"But Victoria-"

"What, were you just going to seduce me until you got me alone to suck the blood out of me? No Barnabas. We're done" She said promptly as she turned and continued to walk down the hallway.

And that was when Barnabas felt his heart break. All he ever wanted was Victoria's love, and he thought he had it. He thought Victoria loved him. He thought she wouldn't care if he was a monster. He thought she could see past the fangs and fingernails. Well, he thought wrong.

Barnabas ran back upstairs to his room and started pacing. Try as he might, he couldn't run away form his feelings. Barnabas Collins was heart broken. He ran over to the desk and flipped it over, as hate overwhelmed him. Barnabas hated everything. He hated Angelique for making him into a monster. He hated himself for being such a bloodthirsty savage. Barnabas Collins hated feeling so out of place all the time in this period. Barnabas Collins just hated life. _I can__'__t do this anymore._ He thought. _What__'__s the point of living when I can__'__t love? What__'__s the point of going on if I only live to kill?_ His thoughts went racing in his mind. The vampire looked in the mirror, and suddenly, he felt nothing. Barnabas smashed his fists against the reflection-less mirror, watching it shatter, like the countless lives he'd taken. Slowly, he walked towards the drapes and threw them open, welcoming the burning light as it seared his flesh. He dropped down on the floor, feeling his body being consumed by flames when he heard a voice.

"Barnabas!" It was Julia, standing in the doorway. She raced across the room and pulled the curtains closed. She stared down as Barnabas lay motionless on the floor, staring up at her.

"Oh, my god! Barnabas, are you okay?" She frantically asked, kneeling down next to him.

The vampire gave a slight nod as a single tear swept down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah, that's the first Chapter! I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys! So thanks for the lovely reviews! Here's the second installment of the story, I hope y'all like it. Just to let you know, I'm gonna be switching between Julia and Barnabas's perspectives, because I believe every story has more than one side. Anyways, enjoy :D

* * *

Julia Hoffman had been having a very bad day to start off with. This morning, she woke up early to a banging on the door and opened it to find a psychotic David Collins who insisted on telling her of this dream he had. After her early morning session with David, they went downstairs for breakfast when she spilled steaming hot tea all over her new skirt. After that disaster she went back in her room and did her usual share of wallowing in self-pity and trying to accept the fact that she was old and ugly and would never find love. The ginger flopped onto her bed with a box of tissues and cried as her mind flashing back to when she saw Barnabas and Victoria walking hand in hand. They looked so happy together. Happier than Julia thought she'd ever be. _Why does he have to love that stupid bug-eyed freak?_ Julia thought to herself. _Did she give him a blow job? Of course not. I bet she's horrible in bed, all innocent and stupid. I'd make a hell of a lot better girlfriend than her if he'd only open his eyes. _Julia blew her nose.

The doctor then dried her tears and drank a few glasses of vodka to calm her down, then headed out of her room just in time to watch Barnabas save the young David from certain death. She smirked as she saw the vampire back up into the light and catch on fire. She was happy to be one of the few people who knew Barnabas's secret before this point. Julia watched intently as Victoria ran from Barnabas, and trailed behind them, interested their little drama.

After hearing Victoria yell at Barnabas, a smile spread widely across the doctor's face. This was her chance. Her chance to prove to that blood sucker that she was so much better than Victoria. She hurried back to her room and rushed over to the mirror. Grabbing a brush, she attempted to tame her flaming orange locks. Julia then hurried over to her make-up bag that lay in the corner, taking out her bright eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss. Once she was satisfied with her reflection, she confidently strutted down the halls looking for her vampire.

"Barnabas!" Julia screamed when she opened the door to his bedroom and saw him standing in the light. Before she even knew what she was doing, she found her hands drawing the curtains shut and pushing Barnabas away from the light.

The vampire laid motionless on the floor looking dead- well, more dead then before.

"Oh my god! Barnabas! Are you okay?" Julia panicked as she rolled up his sleeves, checking for any injuries or burns. Despite the current situation, the doctor felt her stomach churning as she touched his beautiful pale flesh.

Barnabas Collins, lied on the floor panting as his scorching flesh started to cool down. He rolled his head to the side and looked up at the woman who seemed to be babbling on about something he couldn't quite catch. Barnabas looked up into Julia's vibrant eyes, and saw something he never saw in them before. _Care. _The usually rude, frumpy doctor was now gentle and loving with him. Why did care for him?

"…Julia. Why-why did you save me?" The vampire weakly said as he slowly attempted to sit up.

"Why did I save you? You were committing suicide for Christ's sake!" The doctor near screamed as she took Barnabas's arm and helped him to sit up. "Listen Barnabas, you're a great man." _And not to mention handsome and sexy as fuck_ she thought. "Collinwood needs you, this family needs you…I need you." She whispered as she gently placed her hand on his lap, hoping he would get the message.

Barnabas looked down at Julia's hand on his lap. Why was she doing this? Did she _love_ him? More importantly, did he love her back? He placed his long cold fingers on top of Julia's and looked into her deep chocolate eyes.

Julia's heart caught in her throat when she made eye contact with Barnabas. She wanted to scream out 'BARNABAS COLLINS I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!' but knew she couldn't. She knew Barnabas had just broken up with Victoria, and wouldn't feel the same way about her. All she could do now was look at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that said 'Please, Barnabas. Please love me'.

And Barnabas seemed to get the message, because before either one knew what was happened, their lips collided. slowly closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment forever. Her hands moved up to tangle in the vampire's jet black hair, eagerly trying to feel more and more of him. Barnabas did the same, stroking Julia's fiery locks and gently scratching her scalp with his long nails. The doctor felt her heart pounding faster as she moved to straddle Barnabas and deepen the kiss, when suddenly-

"What the hell is this?" Elizabeth Collins stood in the doorway, gaping at the two new lovers.

* * *

**Note: **Oohh plot twist! Anyways, I'm in need of a little inspiration and shall be seeing Dark Shadows in a few days, so I won't be updating for a while. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to update this. I kinda had a hard time with the last part, and I've just been a little lazy, honestly. But this one's longer than the rest. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

As soon as it had started, Julia felt Barnabas's cool rough lips leave hers, and she immediately felt incomplete again.

"Barnabas? Julia? That the hell do you think you're doing?" Said Elizabeth furiously as she stomped up to them.

"Ah, madam! We were just….uhhh…" Barnabas stuttered as he looked from Elizabeth to Julia with horror in his eyes.

"Elizabeth! Get the hell out!" Julia near screamed.

"Get out? This is my house! Barnabas, may I have a word with you?" Said the family matriarch through gritted teeth.

"Of course." Responded the vampire as he cleared his throat and got up, looking at Julia one last time as her eyes began to fill with sorrow, for she was already missing him.

"Barnabas, what were you two doing?" Elizabeth half whispered, half screamed as soon as she shut the door and the two stood alone in the hallway.

"I do not care to explain, Madame, as you walked in and clearly saw what we were doing." Barnabas said coolly.

"Well then care to explain why you were _kissing_ her? I thought you were with Vicky. You may have been able to go around doing whatever you pleased in your time, but this is the 21st century, Barnabas, and it's wrong to cheat. Especially you, of all people, being a Collins." The blonde sighed.

"Miss Winters has made it clear that she no longer requests to maintain our relationship. Thank you for your concern, Elizabeth, but I believe I can handle my own love life." Said the vampire in his political, gentlemanly voice.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry, then. But that doesn't mean you can turn around and make out with the next woman in sight! C'mon, Barnabas, she's our family's psychiatrist." Elizabeth tried to reason.

"Madame, I'm afraid that is none of your concern. And that is the last I have to say on the topic." Said Barnabas as he slowly turned back to the door and returned to Julia, who still lay on the floor, having not moved an inch.

Elizabeth looked into the room once more and gave Julia a bit of a glare, which she responded to by rolling her eyes and looking away like a rebellious teenager.

The blond gave a nasty sneer as she finally left the room. She didn't know why, but Elizabeth didn't like the idea of Julia and Barnabas together. She'd known Julia for years, and was fully aware of what that woman was capable of. She knew what Julia had been up to those times where she'd come home at some ungodly time in the morning with half of her clothes missing and a bottle of whisky in her hand. Elizabeth didn't want Julia sleeping around with Barnabas, for her sake, and for the sake of the family. If Barnabas found out she was just using him for sex (as Elizabeth had hypothesized), then he would surely hurt her. And of course, all of that would hurt the family's reputation even more. But if they were really in love, Elizabeth figured she'd at least give them a chance.

As soon as Elizabeth left, Barnabas quietly shut the door, while Julia stood up and walked towards him.

The vampire gently reached out to stroke Julia's arm, sending shivers up her spine.

"You shouldn't listen to Elizabeth…" The doctor was the first to break the silence that hung in the room as she bit her lip and melted under Barnabas's soft touch.

"You heard us?"

"I may have, ya know, overheard a thing or two" Julia shrugged playfully.

"Do not worry, Doctor Hoffman-"

"Barnabas, please. Call me Julia." She interrupted.

"Julia…" Barnabas whispered as he moved his hand up to cup the redhead's cheek.

Julia closed her eyes as a content smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, and Barnabas? I've been meaning to tell you something." She said as she stood on her tip-toes and rested her forehead against his.

"Yes, my dear?"

"I love you." finally whispered as her lips gently touched his. A sensation still new to her, but something she now knew she could not live without.

To her delight, she found the vampire deepening the kiss, sweeping his tongue over her bottom lip and begging for entrance, to which Julia gladly obliged. She tasted a mix of blood and musk that was so uniquely and deliciously Barnabas, it had her moaning for more. Barnabas smirked as his lips left her mouth and trailed over her jaw line and up to her ear, which he gently sucked on. Julia felt butterflies swarming in the pit of her stomach, threatening to explode and fly all over the room. She'd been dreaming of this moment for months, ever since their strange guest arrived. He was rough; just like she imagined, biting and clawing here and there, using bits of his vampire instincts. Julia loved every second of it. This man-or vampire- made Julia feel alive again. He gave her an adrenaline rush that no alcohol could emulate, and the doctor slowly found herself succumbing to a whole new addiction.

The same could be said for Barnabas as well. You could say that after 200 years locked in an iron coffin the vampire was a bit…neglected. Of course he had tried taking everything out on Angelique a few weeks prior, but making love with her always made him feel incredibly guilty. And then of course, he could never do anything of the sort with the young Victoria, for she was too… too innocent, too fragile and young for such deflowering. And then there was Julia: the happy medium. She obviously wasn't new to the ways with men, as the case was with Miss Winters, but she wasn't as demanding or rough as Angelique, and Barnabas like that. He didn't have to fight for dominance with her like he did with the witch, but he didn't have to worry about stealing her innocence like he did with the governess. Julia was just perfect for Barnabas.

The doctor slowly felt Barnabas's ice cold hands wander around her body- through her hair, around her waist, up her back, and stroking her face. Barnabas could not get enough of her, she was so warm, so _alive_, and Barnabas took it upon himself to explore as much of her warmth as possible. The vampire slowly crept one of his hands up to cup Julia's breast, resulting in an excited gasp. She sighed at Barnabas's cool touch, feeling her legs getting weaker and weaker until she was completely relying on the vampire for support as he gripped her hips.

Suddenly, Julia had an idea and dragged the vampire over to his coffin, which lay in the middle of the room. She lay down on the lid and dramatically pushed her hair out of the way, trying to look as sexy as possible.

Barnabas smirked. "Oh , what am I going to do with you…" He drawled as he paced around the coffin, like a lion stalking its prey.

"Anything you like." Responded the doctor in a raspy voice as she gave him a challenging smirk.

Suddenly the vampire was on top of her again, this time pulling at her clothing and pecking her neck. Every peck, every kiss, every touch seemed to make her excitement grow until it was unbearable for her to contain. Giving into the pleasure, Julia gave a low groan as she undid her green floral blouse with shaky hands, feeling a pair of cold dead hands creeping up her skirt.

Several minutes later, and the couple both lay naked and on the ground, chests heaving and foreheads sweating. Barnabas slowly massaged Julia's breasts with his hands, making her rosy buds stand on end as he traced them with his long nails. Julia soon found herself gasping for air when the vampire took one of her breasts in her mouth while his hands trailed down and started massaging her thighs.

"Oh god…Barnabas…Barnabas, please" Sputtered the doctor.

Barnabas smirked as he looked at the usually independent doctor being so submissive to him. _Aaahhh yes…just like old times_ he thought to himself as he casually dipped his hand into Julia's burning core. Julia's hips immediately bucked at the vampire's touch, loving his ice-cold skin in contrast to the overwhelming heat that was consuming her. She blindly reached down to feel Barnabas's hardness, which of course made her even more hot. She shamelessly spread her legs even wider when she felt Barnabas's fingers starting to expertly glide over her neglected clit. "Barnabasssss" Julia hissed as the vampire continued to tease her.

Suddenly, Barnabas plunged two fingers into the doctors warm, welcoming entrance. 's eyes screwed shut so hard, tears sprung up in the corners. The good thing with fucking a vampire was that they tended to have extraordinarily long fingers, being able to push further into a moaning Julia than no man had gone before. The doctor felt herself coming closer edge as she pushed to get as close to Barnabas's fingers as possible.

Suddenly the pleasure stopped, and Julia felt the vampire's wonderful fingers leave her. She opened her eyes and made an annoyed huff as she look up at Barnabas. Suddenly, she felt his throbbing member pushing into her, and her annoyed huff turned into a lust filled moan. Barnabas gave a little half smile when he saw the doctor's reaction, and pulled out of her almost completely before pushing back in. The vampire let out a small whimper as he felt Julia's warm slick sex sliding over him. Soon, he found himself pounding into her at a steady rhythm as he buried his face in the doctor's neck, trying desperately not to bite her.

"Fuck! Aaahhhh…shit…fuck, Barnabas!" Julia as always had a dirty mouth, and consequently took to swearing during intercourse.

After a while, both of the lovers fell into the abyss as their orgasms took over. Julia arched her back and clawed at Barnabas, leaving red marks on his pasty white skin. Barnabas drove into her one last time before collapsing beside her.

Several moments later the vampire and the doctor sat in blissful silence as they caught their breaths. Julia smiled as she rolled on her side and wrapped her arms around a sweaty Barnabas.

" Doctor Hoffman?" Barnabas spoke with a shaky voice.

"Hmmm?"

"You're a bloody wonder." He chuckled as he held the redhead closer to him.

* * *

**Note:** Sooo yeah, there it is. I didn't know how to end it so I used a line from Sweeney Todd (_Which I don't own). _I tried to keep it true to the characters as much as possible, and to portray both Julia and Barnabas's thoughts, so you guys should tell me what you think! So I'm kinda like a cookie monster who lives off of reviews, so a few reviews would be amazing! I'm not quite sure if I should continue after this...depends on if you guys want me to or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Alright, so here's the next chapter! I wanted to make it a bit fluffier to show that Barnabas really does love Julia. So yeah, here ya go!

* * *

Ever since Barnabas and Julia had confirmed their love for each other, the weeks went by in quite a blur for both lovers. One big blur of passion and love and lust and everything else a couple in love could ask for. Miss Winters seemed a tad uncomfortable around the two of them, but Barnabas could care less. His cold dead heart now belonged to Julia, and Victoria could jump off Spinner's end for all he cared. The family of course, had noticed it, but chose to ignore the fact that as soon as Barnabas and Julia were out of their sight they were on top of each other, fucking each other senseless. Of course, it was more than just sex. The two lovers also loved spending time together that didn't involve love-making.

On Saturday, Barnabas had arranged a nice little picnic for him and Julia out by the ocean side. Although it was a bit difficult, for Barnabas had to wear 2 jackets, his cape, sunglasses, a hat, an umbrella, gloves, and thick black boots. Opposite the vampire sat a rather fetching Julia Hoffman wearing a coral bathing suit that showed a bit too much skin for some one of her age. Julia didn't mind of course. She was trying to soak up as much sun as possible and tan up like the other young folk, hoping it would make her look slightly younger. Barnabas noticed Julia eyeing the sandwiches and fruit he'd set up beside her.

"My dear, are you not going to eat any of the food sir William has packed for us?"

"Hm? Oh…no." Sighed Julia as she turned her head back to gaze at the crashing waves.

"Why not? You have not eaten breakfast either. You must be hungry, my love."

"I'm fine, Barnabas."

"Madame, I can tell something's bothering you. Tell me, unless you wish me to employ hypnosis." Commanded the vampire as he scooted closer to the ginger and held her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"I just…I don't wanna eat. I don't wanna get fat. I want to stay beautiful."

"Julia, darling, do not be absurd. You _are_ beautiful. You are the most gorgeous creature I have ever laid eyes upon, and consuming food will not change that a bit." He stroked her face and leaned down to gently kiss Miss Hoffman. "You should be grateful that you _can _eat food while I, on the other hand, have to digest the poor blood of innocent towns people" Said Barnabas sadly.

"Barnabas-"

"Eat." Reassured the vampire as he quickly kissed Julia's forehead and held a slice of watermelon to her pale lips, which she hungrily bit. When he finished feeding her, Julia leaned up and pressed her lips to his again. This time, Barnabas could taste the food on Julia's lips and nearly fainted as the flavor consumed him. This was the first time in over 200 years that he'd tasted something other than blood. Because he could not eat regular food, this was the closest he'd ever get. Julia sensed the vampire's eagerness and assumed the same. She felt tingles all throughout her body when she felt her lover sucking on her tongue, trying to get a taste of the food he'd missed for so long. The kiss finally came to an end, and both partners pulled back to suck in some much needed air.

"You are quite delectable, my dear Doctor Hoffman." Panted Barnabas.

When he looked up, he found Julia already sucking on a strawberry as the juice dripped down her chin. She looked up at him with a smirk on her lips, knowing they were thinking the same thing. Their lips were melded together again as they explored different tastes and textures, finding a whole other delight in the food they ate. Soon, the picnic basket was empty, and both lover's lips were raw from kissing. The doctor gave a sigh of content as she leaned back on her elbows and felt the warm sun on her body. She felt a velvet glove softly stroking her leg and scooted closer to Barnabas, laying her head in his lap and slowly drifting off into sleep.

When Julia awoke she was in her bed. Her mind raced back to the afternoon she spent with Barnabas and a small smile spread on her face when she concluded that Barnabas must've carried her all the way back and tucker her in. She looked at the clock on the nightstand that read 5 and lazily rolled out of bed, noticing that she was also no longer in her bathing suit, but in her old blouse and skirt that'd been hanging in her dresser that morning. Julia walked over to the mirror and re-touched her hair with her favorite green pick, then headed out the door to her office. Once she walked through the door, the doctor headed straight for the alcohol sitting on the table, taking a large, gulp and shuttering as the warming liquid rushed through her body.

"Ahem…Doctor Hoffman?" Julia recognized that voice anywhere.

"What is it, Barnabas?" She didn't even bother turning around as she refilled her glass and pushed her flaming hair out of her face.

"Well, seeing that you are awake and it is five o'clock, I do believe I am scheduled for an appointment." Said Barnabas as he crossed the room and sat on the rubber patient's table in the center of the room.

Julia rolled her eyes and turned to face the vampire. "I just woke up."

"And?"

"Well I don't feel like working or…focusing or…doing anything." Sighed as she sunk into a chair opposite Barnabas.

"Well, doctor, I can surely think of one thing that you'd most certainly like to do." Said Barnabas as he slowly approached and bent down to passionately kiss her.

Julia moaned as she felt the vampire's tongue tangle with hers as she eagerly ran her hands up and down his chest.

"You know me too well." She smirked as she started the undo the button's on Barnabas's vest and shirt, popping them off one by one.

Barnabas flipped the doctor, so that she now straddled him, and ran his hands through her smooth red hair.

"It's almost dinner time. Perhaps I should not have started this…"Said Barnabas as Julia's mouth trailed down his neck to his now exposed chest.

"I'm sure we can afford to be just a few minutes late." The doctor replied in a husky voice.

The vampire let out a soft chuckle as she brought Julia's head up from his chest and placed his cold lips upon hers yet again. He watched in awe as Julia slowly removed her flowing blouse for him. Barnabas closed his eyes as he felt those gorgeous breasts through the doctor's bra, and went to unclasp the back when-

"Julia! Barnabas!"

In less than a second, Julia was pushed to the ground ad Barnabas jolted upright at the voice.

They both turned their head to see Elizabeth standing yet again in the hallway.

"Julia, get over here!" The blonde sounded furious as she called .

"Ugh, god damn it Elizabeth. Can't you see I'm a little busy?" Julia motioned over to Barnabas who sat stiff as a plank in his chair with flushing cheeks.

"Get. Over. Here. _Now."_ Elizabeth stomped her foot.

let out an annoyed huff as she got off the floor and made her way into the hallways with Elizabeth close behind.

"Elizabeth-" Barnabas jumped to his seat and hurried to her, hoping he could try to smooth things out.

"Stay out of this, Barnabas!" Said Elizabeth in a stern tone as she slammed the door shut.

"What do you want?" Julia said immediately as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Hhhmmm...I want you to keep your hands off of Barnabas! I want you to focus on your work with David. I want Barnabas to focus on the family business, and I want both of you to end this relationship. It's inappropriate and it's hurting our family."

"What?" Julia stood in amazement at what Elizabeth had just said. "Puh-lease! How are we _hurting the family?"_

"David's nightmares are getting worse and you're not focusing on work! And Barnabas isn't hardly ever here anymore to help the family business! Angel Bay is getting bigger and bigger every day!"

"Alright, alright, I'll start focusing." Julia rolled her eyes.

"No you won't. You can't focus when Barnabas is always around to, to…" She trialed off.

"Elizabeth, this is my life and I can fuck who ever I want, thank you very much." Said indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Julia, just stop it, okay?" Elizabeth had lost it. And when she was pissed, she was _pissed._

"No! Just because you hired me doesn't give you the right to rule over my life! I love Barnabas, all right? And there's nothing you can do about it!" The doctor raised her voice to match Elizabeth.

"Very well then. Julia…you're fired."

* * *

**Note: ** Plot twist! Haha so what do you guys think? Review please! Oh and thanks to AngelofDeathXx! I shall most definitely take that into consideration! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Alright, so here's the next chapter! I've been kinda procrastinating for this chapter and I don't really think it's that good. I wanted it to coincide with the events from the movie so you get a sense of actual time. Anyways, here you go!

* * *

"Elizabeth…no, please" Julia spoke, her voice no more than a weak whisper.

"Pack your bags and be ready to leave after dinner, Doctor Hoffman." Elizabeth said in an ice cold tone before leaving Julia to her racing mind.

Julia sprinted after Elizabeth without even thinking.

"Liz, please!" She shouted as her feet carried her quickly through the hallways until she stopped in front of Elizabeth's study.

The matriarch turned around to meet the redhead's eyes. "I'm sorry Julia, my house, my rules." She said before turning and closing the door to her office.

Before she even knew what she was doing, Julia found herself back in her room, blindly thrashing and tearing everything in sight. She reached for the bourbon on her nightstand, but found that not even her precious alcohol could calm her down at the moment. She threw the glass at the wall, leaving the glass to shatter on the floor and turned to her dresser, throwing her clothes across the room. Elizabeth couldn't fire her. She'd been there for three years; she considered herself part of the Collins family! A mangled cry tore itself from the doctor's throat as she pounded her fist into the wall. She needed this family. They were everything she had. They took her in when she was poor and in need of a job. Where was she going to go? Who else would supply her with food, and shelter, and most importantly, alcohol? felt her legs fail her and she fell to the ground, surely bruising her already weak knees. The doctor clutched the object nearest her (which happened to be a hair brush), and chucked it across the room, hitting the vanity mirror. Julia watched as her reflection shattered, just like her beauty and youth. She gave another demented scream, but it turned into a gasp when she felt strong arms wrap around her, holding her tight.

"Julia, darling, what's gotten into you? What happened my dear?" Barnabas asked worriedly as he stroked her shaking hands.

"She sacked me Barnabas! I'm fired!" Julia screamed into the vampire's chest as he softly stroked her hair.

"Surely you are not serious…"

"Elizabeth fired me! Please, Barnabas, please don't make me go!" The doctor held onto Barnabas even harder as her breathing quickened.

"Of course not." Barnabas shook his head as he pried the ginger from his chest. "I shall go have a talk with miss Elizabeth, but please, stay here. Do not do anything to harm yourself or anything else in this room, understand?" He looked her in the eyes as he gently stroked her cheek.

Julia took a deep breath and nodded as she felt the vampire's cool, calming hand leave her. She looked up once more into the pale man's dark eyes. Barnabas gave the small gentlemanly bow he always did when bidding goodbye and silently left the doctor lying on the floor.

As soon as he was out of the room, Barnabas raced to the east wing and into Elizabeth's study. His mind was racing. How could Elizabeth do such a thing? More importantly, what was to become of his lover, Julia? It took all of his will power to keep calm and focus on finding a solution.

"Elizabeth!" The vampire threw the doors open.

"Barnabas. For god's sake, keep your voice down."

"Is it true that you have stripped Madame Hoffman of her employment?"

"Yes, sadly. But I did what I had to do." Elizabeth raised her head from the papers she was working on and removed her glasses.

"Bu-but you can't! Doctor Hoffman has been working here for over 3 years! Surely you must find some empathy for her."

"She's been hogging our alcohol and getting drunk for 3 years, Barnabas. Look, I'm just doing what's best for the family. We can't have you and her running off and playing games while we have a canning business to start up."

"Well it's_ my_ house and I say-"

"It's my house just much as it is yours, and you know that, Barnabas. Please, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"But, Madame-"

Elizabeth held out her hand, telling the vampire to shut his mouth. "This conversation is over."

"Very well, Madame." Said the vampire through clenched teeth as he walked out of the room.

He knew he couldn't override Elizabeth, she _was_ the head of the family. He also made her a promise not to use hypnotism on any of the members of the family, so if he did she'd be furious with him when she was released. When he finally made his way to Julia's door, he took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and opening the door.

Julia sat in bed, staring up at the ceiling with a glass of alcohol in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Her face was blank of emotion and it was clear that she was thinking fairly hard.

Barnabas cleared his throat and watched as the doctor sat up and her eyes met his.

"Doctor-I mean… Julia. I am afraid you should start packing."

immediately sat up. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? I thought you said you were going to fix this!" She shrieked.

"I assure you, Madame, I will. But for the time being I think it'd be best for you to…take some time off. Do not worry, Doctor, your move shall only be temporary and soon you will be part of our household again. I just need a bit of time to convince Elizabeth." He walked toward the bed and sat on the edge, lovingly placing his hand on Julia's lap.

The redhead took another slow drag of her cigarette, then sat her glass down and put her hand on top of her lovers, intertwining her finger's with his. She gave a slight nod and a shadow of a smile, telling the vampire that she trusted him and would follow his orders.

An hour later, Julia stood in the doorway of the place she'd called home for the past three-and-a-half years.

"Doctor Hoffman, where are you going?" David's child like voice rang through the air, making Julia spin around.

"I'm just going to…take a little break." She squatted down to the boy's size and ruffled his hair.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know…" Julia no longer had the strength to look into the child's eyes. "But while I'm gone you have to remember what I taught you, okay? Have your mom buy you a new journal, and remember to write in it every night before you go to bed."

David nodded and smiled when she ruffled his hair. "Doctor Julia?"

"Hm?"

"Here." David held out his beloved dinosaur to the doctor. "So you can remember me when you're gone. Come back soon, though."

Julia bit her lip as she took the blue triceratops from David.

"Don't worry, David. I'll be home soon." She said, not quite believing in her own words. She patted his shoulder once more and stood up when she heard Barnabas clear his throat, telling her that they should leave soon.

"See ya, kiddo." Said Julia as she took one more look around the manor. She nodded goodbye to Carolyn and Willie who stood in the corner, and turned to face Barnabas.

"Are you ready, Madame?"

"I guess…" Julia took Barnabas's hand and they left the manor together.

A cab was pulled up in front of Collinwood, and both lovers stepped in after Barnabas helped load Julia's bags into the trunk. Soon they pulled up to a hotel and Barnabas checked them in while Julia sat quietly thinking in the lobby.

"Here we are." Said the vampire as they reached the room Julia would be staying in for the next few days.

He sat the luggage down by the door and joined Julia who was slumped down on the bed, staring off into space.

"My dear, are you alright?" The vampire slowly stroked the redhead's soft flesh.

"Just…shocked I guess." Julia spoke for the first time since she'd left the house.

Barnabas leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"That is quite understandable. But this is only temporary, remember that. I shall try to the best of my ability to make everything better, okay?"

Julia nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing Barnabas into a lustful kiss. When his lips touched hers, nothing mattered. Her whole world seemed to disappear. When Julia was with Barnabas, she was home. When the kiss ended, felt the vampire move on top of her and nibble on her ear.

"I believe I can think of one thing that could cheer you up."

Julia smiled and nodded when she felt Barnabas's ice-cold hands run up her sides and squeeze her breasts. A small moan left her mouth when she felt the cool night air hitting her skin after her shirt and bra were removed. Her hands tangled in the vampires let black hair when she felt his tongue tracing one of her nipples.

"…fuck…" She panted as she tried to pry Barnabas off her to undo his shirt.

The vampire was too strong for her though, and batted her hands away when she tried to undress him, much to her surprise.

Soon Julia felt her skirt and panties sliding off her legs.

"Barnabas…"

"Ssshhh, my love." Barnabas silenced her as he placed small kisses on the inside of her thigh.

Julia's eyes fluttered shut at the vampire's touch that was every so slowly making it's way to her burning core. Suddenly she felt a moist tongue moving it's way up her soaking slit and she gave another low moan. Barnabas was right. This definitely calmed her down. A gasp tore itself from her throat as she felt her clit being rubbed oh so gently, and she bucked her hips, wanting more. Barnabas gladly took her little nub into his mouth and rolled it between his teeth, loving the little noises he could make the doctor make. Julia soon found her hands tangled in the vampire's black hair as she raised her hips to meet his unruly tongue.

"Fuck…ahhh, Barnabas…please…fuck me!" The redhead begged as she neared the edge.

Barnabas continued playing with her clit, then forcefully shoved two fingers inside of her, making her give a shrill squeak. Julia arched her back as she felt the vampire's free hand come up to toy with her breast. The doctor was lost in the sensations brought on so powerfully by Barnabas that she hardly forgot to breathe, and found herself gasping for air. Barnabas sensed this and shoved one more finger into her dripping entrance and sucked harder on her clit until he felt her legs shaking. A few moments later, Julia lost herself in the pleasure and mindlessly screamed Barnabas's name as she came. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clawed at the vampire's skull and back as the red hot fire consumed her body. She felt as if tiny explosions were going off in her body. In fact, she could even hear them. After the doctor came down from her orgasm she noticed Barnabas staring out the window.

She then noticed it wasn't just her hearing explosions. She followed Barnabas's gaze out the window. A bright pink flame interrupted the cold, silent, dark night in Collinsport and Julia's eyes widened in fear.

The factory had just exploded.

Barnabas immediately stood and made his way to the door.

"Barnabas, wait! Don't leave me...please..." Julia weakly held her hand out to him as she looked into the gentleman's dark eyes.

"Don't worry, my pet. I'm going back to the house to see what happened. The rest of the family needs me now. Stay here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Julia got out of bed and crossed over to the vampire, holding his face.

"Promise?"

Barnabas placed a slow, loving kiss on 's lips. "Promise."

* * *

**Note: **Alright, thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed and please don't hesitate to review!


End file.
